Queen of Tortall is it Alanna?
by Bluebell of Mindelan
Summary: Jon has asked Alanna to be his queen, and Neal and Cleon have fought over Kel. Kel tells Faleron she'll leave once she's got her shield, and they both dread the Ordeal. *CHAPTER 4 IS FINALLY UP* REVIEW NOW!!! lol *^_^*
1. Purple Sparks begin to fly

Hello peeps! I hardly been doin any writin, so a nw fic was in hand. I hope u like it, as not many peeps seem 2 hav R'd my other 1s. hmph!  
  
This needs at least 5 to cont. I hope u like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. At least, I don't think I do…  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Purple sparks begin to fly.  
  
Alanna fumed. This was so unfair. How could Jon make her go to this stupid midwinter ball? Her dress was draped over a chair before her. She glared at it.  
  
She had to admit though, it was pretty.  
  
The lilac crinkled silk the dress was made of accented her violet eyes and the bodice was laced tight with silver cord. An arrow shaped waistline sported dangling amethysts, and tiny pearl drops. The low neckline was a bit too revealing, but made her figure look even more impressive.  
  
She walked through her chambers to the bathroom and called to her squire.  
  
'Neal, I'm using the washroom.'  
  
'I'll be needing that in, say, 2 seconds, since I just came out' (lame, I know) Neal's wry drawl answered.  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes, typical of Neal. She closed the washroom door, stripped off and sunk into a jasmine scented bath.  
  
After relaxing for about half and hour, she cleaned herself up. Then, dried herself with a soft towel. Before returning to her chambers, she wrapped a bath gown around her slender, curvy form, she applied a subtle layer of lip paint, and some pink eye shadow, before slipping into the dress.  
  
She was amazed at how comfortable it was. It fitted her like a glove. It clung to her in all the right places, and flared at the bottom.  
  
Her attention turned to her mane of copper curls. She pulled a ¼ of her auburn hair into a bun, secured with a diamond sprinkled net. The rest she left to brush her bare shoulders.  
  
The final touches to her image were some jet earbobs, her necklace with the ember core from the goddess, and raven black slippers.  
  
'Neal, are you ready?' she called.  
  
Her answer appeared in the doorway. Her squires hair was tamed (for once) and swept back neatly from its widow's peak. His breeches were immaculate, and their black colour contrasted with the gleaming white of his shirt.  
  
  
  
Neal grinned at his sharp-tongued knight mistress. She looked stunning. As much as she complained about social events, Lady Alanna never failed to draw nearly every man attending to her at some point.  
  
He was proud of how he looked too; he had managed to get his hair under control, and a clean outfit. Kel would be there. Lord Raoul had been commanded to come by Jon, so, as his squire, Kel would no doubt be attending also. He couldn't wait.  
  
  
  
Alanna tugged her squire through the corridors to reach the hall.  
  
Neal broke away from her grip, and raised an eyebrow at the lady knight.  
  
'Since when are you eager to get to the ball?' suspicion sounded in his voice.  
  
Alanna batted at him  
  
' Jon wants to speak to me. And…'  
  
Neal waited  
  
'…we're being announced about…now'  
  
'Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Squire Nealan of Queenscove'  
  
'told you so.'  
  
Alanna slowed her pace considerably, and had to yank Neal up just as he fell through the curtain they were to walk through.  
  
A ripple of laughter ran through the hall. Neal righted himself and grinned. * I just hope Kel didn't see* he thought. Then his eyes fell upon her face, brimming with mirth. The usual rush of emotions washed over him.  
  
Alanna was searching the hall for King Jonathan. She couldn't see him anywhere in the crowd, and he wasn't on the throne.  
  
Finally, she found his sapphire eyes regarding her. He raised his hand and beckoned. Alanna peeled away from Neal, who went in the opposite direction to talk to Kel.  
  
Alanna reached Jon and questioned him.  
  
He opened his mouth to answer.  
  
'Alanna…'  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
did u like it? Did u like it? That lovely blue box is callin u. Review, it cries, REVIEW! U know u wanna. I need at least 5 to continue, but u don't have to stop if there is already 5!  
  
Bluebell of Mindelan 


	2. A Severe Shock

Hello peeps! Bluebell of Mindelan is back, and inspired.  
  
No, that's crap. How about:  
  
Bluebell, bigger, better and…bouncy?  
  
Ok, ignore my weirdness there, I've been at the Easter eggs AND the coke AND the ice cream.  
  
Bk 2 fanfic. I hope u like the rest of this. Thanx 2 all who reviewed! U can carry on reviewing if u want 2. hint hint.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~In Severe Shock~  
  
'…Thayet, well, she hates me.'  
  
Jon shifted uncomfortably under Alanna's piercing stare.  
  
'What did you do?' she demanded.  
  
Jon looked into the depths of her violet eyes, and saw suspicion, and concern hidden behind sharp awareness. One of Alanna's perfect eyebrows arched. Jon cleared his throat before answering.  
  
'I, I told her. I told her about the feud between the people of her King's and her own, in a conversation.' Jon stammered, looking everywhere but at Alanna.  
  
'You…did…what?' Alanna fumed, 'what kind of feud?'  
  
Jon cowered under her steely gaze for a second, before slowly straightening and brushing down his tunic. He met her stare squarely and answered  
  
'A, rather fiery one. I, er, wasn't aware of her original home.' He added stiffly, 'I believe that was a detail of which you never informed me.'  
  
Alanna glared at him.  
  
'So it's my fault you've just thrown away a perfect wife and queen? I don't think so Jon. The way I see it, you never asked after her home, and to be so free with what you say. Honestly. What were you thinking, she doesn't need to know about Corus's rivals.'  
  
Alanna would have continued if Jon had not smothered her mouth with a soft hand, eyes glinting in amusement. Alanna's brow furrowed, and the moment he removed his hand she began to hiss at him.  
  
'I don't know what you…'  
  
'hush.' Jon interrupted. 'you are wrong about the loss of a perfect wife and queen, fro I know someone who would suit the job well enough. I cannot let slip any details that would anger her, as I have known her for long period of time.'  
  
Alanna waited as Jon paused to survey the impact this had on the lady knight.  
  
'Well?' she asked impatiently.  
  
'Alanna,' Jon looked at her seriously, 'will you marry me?'  
  
  
  
Neal had found Kel in the crowd after his fall, and hastily waded through the sea of people to reach her.  
  
When he did reach her, he found Kel and the rest of their friends splitting their sides with laughter. The lady knight's squire grimaced.  
  
'ok, I fell. Is it such a big deal?' he asked, embarrassed.  
  
'you bet Queenscove.' Cleon replied, shaking with repressed laughter.  
  
Neal looked away from the large redhead. Kel was rather taken with Cleon, and Neal had been noticeably cold towards him since he had found out. Neal had to admit, Cleon did look somewhat more appealing than him in his outfit. Kel too had noticed.  
  
Neal turned to his crush, and his heart pounded as he saw her dress. With her own tumbling brown braids, she looked almost as stunning as the Lioness. Kel had let her hair grow, after being urged to do so by Cleon.  
  
As they began to talk, a young man from court requested Kel's hand for the next dance, which Kel accepted.  
  
While Kel was waltzing, Neal turned to Seaver, Merric, Owen, Roald and , reluctantly, Cleon.  
  
'So you all thinki should ask Kel to dance and tell her how I feel while the song is playing?' Neal asked his friends…and Cleon.  
  
All the heads nodded, Cleon's hesitantly.  
  
Neal grinned and nodded back. Everyone separated to find a dance partner. Neal got a drink before preparing to ask Kel to dance. His heart fluttering, he noted that it was a slow song. That was good. He spotted the sky blue dress Kel had been wearing through all the dancing couples. He made his way toward it.  
  
As he reached it, the fluttering stopped. His ears pounded and his stomach felt empty.  
  
Cleon was holding Kel to him, and they were kissing while dancing close together.  
  
'KENNAN!' Neal was furious.  
  
  
  
Ok, not my best, but I was a bit stuck. Nice 2 hav so many reviews in so little time. Mor would still be welcomed! hopeful look and puppy dog eyes appear on face LOL!  
  
R&R ppl!  
  
Bluebell of Mindelan  
  
@~~~~ 


	3. Rose Gardens and Proposals

Hello! Sorry I haven't updated for like, years, but I am back and I have what I think is a good idea. But it won't happen yet.  
  
Disclaimer: these people don't belong to me they are all tammy's. ^_^  
  
R+R!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3 Walk in the Rose Gardens  
  
"Kennan!" Neal yelled.  
  
.Kel pushed Cleon away. "Neal?" she asked, bewildered, "why are you yelling?" She looked from Neal to Cleon and stamped her foot. "What is going on?" she demanded. Neal continued to glare at Cleon. "Why don't we step outside Kel?" Cleon turned to face her. "I'll come too" Neal said. "I don't think." "I said, I'll come too." Neal interrupted Cleon. Kel dragged both of them off to one of the practice courts.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alanna started to follow her squire, but Jon held her back. "Anna, you haven't let me finish!" Jon used his nickname for her. Alanna tossed her copper hair impatiently, and waited, expectantly. "I've been thinking."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Would one of you like to explain what is going on?" Kel glared at her friends. " Maybe I should tell you." Cleon muttered. Neal nodded, expecting Cleon to come clean. But, to his fury, Cleon pulled Kel to him and pressed his lips upon hers. Kel pushed him away "Cleon? What are you playing at?" she yelled. "Love" he replied. "You are a traitor." Neal began in a voice full of fury, "I told you I had feelings for Kel, and you agreed to help set us up, but then you go and kiss her right in front of me. What kind of a friend does that?" "Maybe such a person should not be considered a friend after all." A cold clear voice rang out. Kel, Neal and Cleon turned to look. Roald, Merric, Faleron and Seaver stood, framed in the entrance to the practice courts. It was Roald who had spoken. His voice was mild, but his eyes were hard with rage. "Cleon, you may want to reconsider. Your friendship with Neal is on the line." Roald spoke clearly. Cleon stuck his chin forward stoutly and opened his mouth to argue when Kel, biting her lip, decided that now was the time for her to intervene. "Well, it was only because he." she broke off, blushing. "We heard all of it" Merric spoke up. Seaver carried on for him, "And we know that Cleon can't help his feelings, and that is not why we find him in the wrong." "But he led Neal to believe that he would help Neal get a chance to be with you, and than slow danced with you, and kissed you." Faleron finished quietly. Kel stared at each of them in turn. Both Neal and Cleon dropped their gaze. Only Roald and Faleron could look her straight in the eye. When she spoke, it was in a steady voice, her face Yamani calm. "You mean to say that you, you Cleon, did that to Neal? One of your best friends? And you," she rounded on Neal, "you assume you can just waltz in with your friends to 'set us up' and waltz out with me? Well, let me tell you, I.I hate all of you!" The first tears did not escape until she was running through the palace rose garden, stumbling on the hems of her elegant ball gown.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Alanna, will you be my queen?" Jon's eyes were glued to Alanna's as he awaited her reply.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
As Kel struggled to stop the tears coursing down her cheeks, she didn't hear someone approach from behind. When they spoke, she whirled around in surprise. "Hey, cheer up Kel. They don't mean to hurt you" Faleron handed her his handkerchief. She stared at the small square of white cloth he held out, before accepting it and wiping away warm tears. She looked up at Faleron through spiky lashes, and eyes shining with tears. She was suddenly ashamed, and rubbed at her eyes with the heel of her hand before remembering the handkerchief and using that instead. "But Cleon is being so confusing. He betrayed Neal, and now he says he loves me." Kel's voice wavered, "And Neal seems to think he can have me, even if I am not in love with him. I don't like that." Faleron patted her shoulder. "Kel, Cleon was unchivalrous to Neal, but it is only because he is so in love with you. And Neal," he continued, "Neal doesn't want to force you to be with him, he just wanted a chance to explain his feelings to you." Kel looked into Faleron's concerned eyes. "I.I loved Neal at one point, but than I met Dom, and then I was with Cleon.but I don't love any of them anymore." Her voice was now steady. Faleron looked at his friend. He was sure that the calm was simply her Yamani mask. "It's my ordeal in just over a month." Kel stood and picked muddy blades of grass from her skirt, "when I have my shield, I'll leave." "Where?" Faleron asked, bewildered. Kel shrugged, "No idea. Just to get away." Then she walked out of the maze of rose gardens, leaving Faleron to gape after her in horror.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alanna stared at her friend. "Jon, I. well, George has asked me the same question, many times, I.I just don't know what to say." Her brow furrowed in wonder. (THIS IS BEFORE ALANNA MARRIES GEORGE! ^_^) Jon's heart sank. "You haven't.agreed yet?" he asked desperately. Alanna smiled. "Not yet. I.I don't know what to say to either of you." She confessed. "You don't have to answer straight away." Jon assured her hurriedly. Alanna smiled and nodded, before walking to talk to Raoul.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
what do you think? It was chivalrous.how do you spell that?!!!!! It was updated!!!!!!!  
  
Finally. Sorry, I hope the chapter is satisfactory!  
  
Review!  
  
Bluebell ^_^ 


	4. I'll follow you to the end of the Earth

HELLO!!! I am sooooooooo sorry about my very very long absence! A bit overloaded at school!  
  
But I am back (yay!) with another chapter.mainly because I don't have as much homework.and also because StarFire and Drowning Rooster wouldn't shut up about it at school!  
  
Lol  
  
So you have them to thank!  
  
Sorry if its awful! But hopefully it won't be! * R+R *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people! They all belong to TP.though if she hadn't thought of them I might have (after about 1,000,000,000,000 years!)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth  
  
Merric and Kel were staff fighting in an indoor practice rink (A/N: is it a rink? Or ring? Sorry!!!) when Faleron shuffled in, looking nervously at Kel.  
  
Neither of the squires paused for a moment, even as Kel spoke.  
  
'What's happened then?' she asked, without moving her eyes from Merric's staff.  
  
Faleron took a deep breath.  
  
'You aren't going to like this Kel.' He said slowly.  
  
'Spit it out!' Kel blocked Merric's under-thrust. (A/N: that is such a bad na,e for a staff move!)  
  
'Ermelian's here.' Faleron continued to look hesitant'  
  
'So?,' Kel asked, aiming a blow at Merric's kneecap, which he blocked neatly. 'Isn't she the one Cleon is betrothed to?' (A/N: sorry, I'll stop the notes soon!! I just had to say sorry if Ermelian is someone's character, but I didn't know whether she was the real betrothed or not!)  
  
Faleron shut his eyes briefly.  
  
'Ye-es,' he continued, 'but she is refusing to actually see Cleon.'  
  
'What?' Kel gasped, parrying Merric's blows, 'Why?'  
  
'Because,' Faleron drew a breath, 'he told her he couldn't marry her because you were the only girl for him and he was still waiting for you to realise that you love him.'  
  
'WHAT???' Kel yelled. Merric wasn't prepared for her lapse in concentration, and his staff came down, hard, on her left shoulder.  
  
Kel bit her lip in pain.  
  
'Kel, are you ok?' Merric had gone white, and all his freckles seemed to jump off his face.  
  
'Yea, 'Kel gasped, 'the ache is fading pretty fast actually.'  
  
Faleron looked very uncomfortable.  
  
'What?' Kel asked him suspiciously.  
  
Faleron glanced at the spot to her left, just behind her. She twisted round, and saw.  
  
'NEAL!!!' Kel leapt up, away from the green haze that was flowing from Neal's fingertips and settling around her arm.  
  
Her shoulder burnt like fire as she scrambled away from Neal, but she did not let it show through her Yamani mask.  
  
'Why won't you just leave me be? You AND Cleon.' Kel fought against the lump on her throat.  
  
She turned on her heel and stormed out, leaving her staff beside her shocked friends.  
Faleron lingered for a moment. Neal looked stricken. Kel had just rejected him for a second time, but when he saw Merric was already talking to him, he slipped out after Kel.  
  
He found her in the stables, saddling Peachblossom with a few stray tears drying on her face.  
  
He approached her softly, then tapped her shoulder.  
  
'Kel..'  
  
'No Fal.' Kel shook her head, 'I can't take this. Next month I am going to get through the Ordeal, and I am going to leave. Nothing you can say is going to stop me.'  
  
Faleron looked at her imploringly.  
  
'Kel, Neal loves you. He doesn't expect you to jump as soon as he snaps his fingers. He expects you to be his equal. Why won't you listen to him?'  
  
Kel sighed. 'No one seems to be on Cleon's side.'  
  
Faleron spread his arms in a gesture of despair.  
  
'I don't think he loves you. I think he likes you a lot, but hasn't realised that his feelings aren't as strong as he assumes.' He watched her face, closed and expressionless.  
  
Kel did not reply, so he went on, 'Kel, you don't have to hide behind a mask. You can tell Neal you love him.'  
  
Kel opened her mouth furiously to speak.  
  
'Faleron, I do not love him, I.'  
  
Her voice trailed off.  
  
'You see?' Faleron told her gently. 'You aren't sure you don't love him back.'  
  
Kel's Yamani mask melted away, and for a moment, she looked as vulnerable as a child.  
  
But then she straightened up, and swung into the saddle.  
  
'Fal, I'm still going away as soon as I have my shield.'  
  
With that, she wheeled Peachblossom round, and signalled for him to trot in the direction of the quintain fields.  
  
Faleron watched her retreating back sadly.  
When the Ordeal arrived, Faleron had still been unsuccessful in his attempts to persuade Kel to stay. When he found that his Ordeal was nearly upon him, he decided he had better worry about that first.  
  
The night before he was due to enter the chapel and chamber, Kel sat with him.  
  
'You know, I will keep in touch.' Kel told him with a small smile.  
  
Faleron grinned weakly.  
  
Kel looked at him, and she ached to tell him that she would stay, but she couldn't.  
  
So they spent the night in companionable silence.  
And suddenly, Faleron found himself at the end of the next day, sitting in the chapel, and meditating like Kel had taught him.  
  
The day had melted away faster than he had imagined. And now here he was, sitting cross-legged on the cold stone flagged floor of the chapel.  
  
He let his thoughts wash over him for the rest of the night.  
  
And then, there was a hand in the small of his back, pushing him towards the iron door to the Chamber.  
  
Faleron took a deep breath, braced himself and entered.  
  
At first he could see nothing but black, and hear nothing but the roaring in his ears and the loud banging of his heart.  
  
But then, faintly, came the sounds of battle, growing steadily louder. And Faleron found himself standing amidst the thick of the battle. He recognised many of the soldiers in Tortallan armour. There was Kel, locked, sword to sword with a Scanran.  
  
And there was Raoul, ducking and weaving, frantically trying to gu tdown a huge giant.  
  
Faleron looked down, and saw that he wore no armour. He had no weapon. His heart came to rest in his throat, and it lurched in terror as he caught sight of the Scanran advancing on him. But it charged straight past him, brandishing a sharp dagger.  
  
Faleron turned as Raoul gave a rough yell, and saw him fall to the ground, the giant's huge fists covered in his blood.  
  
He turned back to the Scanran, and saw him aim his dagger straight at Kel's heart.  
  
'NO!' he screamed, but no one seemed to hear him. No one could see him.  
  
He tried to attack the Scanran, but moving was difficult, like wading through thick treacle.  
  
He saw Neal rush toward Kel, and many others, but the Scanran's dagger was already spinning through the air, straight towards Kel.  
  
Suddenly, the battle seemed to flicker out of focus, and Faleron found himself in the middle of a funeral. He was right at the front. He could see each person that was thrown onto the funeral pyre. There was Cleon, followed by Raoul, and then Lerant, who Kel had told him about. And then Domitan, Neal's cousin. And then, Kel.  
  
Faleron drew a shuddering breath. 'Kel?'  
  
He wavered, and then found himself falling.  
  
He was back at the bandit hunt, yelling at Kel to help.  
  
And then it changed again. It was still him and his friends, but they were knights, and the bandits had become Scanrans. And his mind was blank. Kel began to scream orders, but the Scanrans had a mage. She rasped, and then stepped backwards, gasping. followed by Neal. Spears sprouted out of Merric's and Owen's chests, and he didn't know what to do..  
  
And then he was stumbling out of the chapel, and being wrapped in a towel by his knight master.  
  
In the evening, he was dubbed.  
  
He was full of pride, but underneath it, worry coursed through him, like a deadly current under thin ice. Kel was to take her Ordeal soon, and then she would leave.  
When Kel did take her Ordeal, Faleron left his friends to sit up through the night, and instead wandered aimlessly to find himself in the stables.  
  
Subconsciously, he leant over into Peachblossom's door, a carrot in his outstretched palm. Peachblossom was so shocked to see a human offer him a treat without a second thought, that he lipped it up, and listened to Faleron's murmurs all through the night.  
After Kel was dubbed, there was lots of celebrating. Kel was even nice to Cleon and Neal.  
  
But the next night, Faleron woke feeling uneasy. The sun had not yet risen, and the castle was dark, but he could have sworn he'd heard.  
  
He rolled out of bed and dressed, then made his way swiftly to the stables. He shrank into the shadows as a horse was led out, and then mounted by a tall cloaked figure. Faleron grinned wryly. He knew who it was.  
  
He slipped into the stable and saddled his own horse, Ash, and muffled the geldings shoes with cloth.  
Quiet as a shadow, a second knight slipped out of the palace, as the sun's rays began to spread over the courtyard.  
What do you think? A bit long and boring, but I kept going back to Kel and Faleron arguing, so I rushed it. Sorry!  
  
It's all turning into a bit of a Faleron POV, but o well!!  
  
Review and tell me what you think.  
  
72 reviews and I'll go on!!!  
  
Though more then 72 reviews would be real nice!!!  
  
And I WILL update more regularly now.  
  
If you are looking for other good authors, check out:  
  
StarFire, Lady WildRose, RoseFyre, Karly Ann and Drowning Rooster. (Tamora Pierce)  
  
Or if you watch Buffy, check out MIAKODA, Burning Toast and Kyoki the Space Pirate vampire.  
  
These people write excellent fics!!!  
  
Lol  
  
Review Luv Bluebell @~~ 


End file.
